


It was all Pedoro’s fault

by Vivere



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Gintoki reflecting on his love life, M/M, Omega Verse, Swearing, alpha Gintoki, omega Hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivere/pseuds/Vivere
Summary: It was always sex, only that. Animalistic, determined by nature: alpha and omega, two demons, black and white, the faithful Bakufu dog and a former criminal.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	It was all Pedoro’s fault

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I'm trying to translate my own fic in hopes to practice English, so it migth give you a Google-translated kind of feeling, for which (along with all the mistakes made) I'm really sorry!  
> Hope it's somewhat readable and maybe even a little bit enjoyable!  
> By the way, I really love constructive criticism, so feel free to pour out all the anger and disappointment!

Sweat poured over his face, body trembled, muscles cramped to a frenzy in the desire to move up, into a tight, hot body. In the desire to grab the nape, bend him over into proper mounting position, lean on top and fuck until the skin on the knees becomes raw and hips ache from fatigue. But couldn’t, he didn’t allow - fingers gripped the damp sheets tightly, crumpling, almost tearing it apart. Not sex, almost pure torture - everything how loves his omega.

His omega screamed and easily got angry, swore and threw punches with all might. Rarely allowed to fuck him , but regularly - once a month, in his heat. But he became not obedient and gentle, as they wrote in the omegavers Hijigin fanfiction , but a real monster, as if he was throwing off the usual guise of a junior demon, and became a real satan. Gintoki hated to fuck during someone else's heat, but, as expected, no one gave him a choice. But Gintoki didn't mind. Recently, he closed his eyes to the quirks of his omega, allowed a lot and only nodded in agreement, squeezing strong male into a ring of embraces and rubbing up with his whole body, greedy to fuse their smells into a single whole. So that no alpha, no beta, and, possibly, omega would ever think of making moves on his personal monster.  
When did their relationship begin to move to a new level? It was always sex, only that. Animalistic, determined by nature: alpha and omega, two demons, black and white, the faithful Bakufu dog and a former criminal.

Shiroyasha rattled in agreement on the bars of his mental cage. The same Shiroyasha, top alpha among the others, who quickly turned into an affectionate, obedient puppy, as if he had been waiting all his life for someone to serve. Gintoki, on the other hand, was sure that from childhood he dreamed of a soft, sweet female-omega, who would be doll-like beautiful, gentle and obedient. Who, after a hearty, lovingly cooked dinner, will take off her bright kimono, allow herself to be laid out on silk sheets and will let to, thoroughly and several times a night, make love to her without fear of getting socked in the face for any extra body movement. Preferably, Ketsuno Ana. But it became clear who his alpha would choose since their first meeting in Ikedaya, when Hijikata, without hesitation, made a beautiful lunge forward and almost planted Gintoki on his sword, like a canapé on a skewer.

Gintoki, in that brief moment, felt nostalgic . Gintoki sensed a problem. Shiroyasha licked his lips in anticipation.  
Since the days of his glorious career in the ranks of Joishishi, when for long months they had to stomp in one place, and going to fuck around was possible only in dreams or in the bushes with your own hand, from the entire headquarters of the available omegas and betas, Shiroyasha chose the most pretentious and crazy freak, who wanted to destroy the world and start his emo career somewhere outside of Edo. There was not even a hint of sympathy between him and Takasugi and on a normal day they fought about small stuff and on such stupid reasons, that Zura suddenly turned out to be the most adequate member of their group. Takasugi, in addition to his bad temper, liked to show off with his captain position and therefore didn’t give Gintoki any sort of control. Shiroyasha's imaginary collar crackled in the other's hands, now and then disintegrated, barely held by thin hairs of threads, but didn't want to break. Demon inside growled, fought, but calmed down and obediently showed his vulnerable belly while they fucked, and Takasugi threw his favorite: _"Shoyo sheltered not a demon, but an animal, Gintoki."_ And he laughed, wheezed to tears, while Shiroyasha, grinning thoughtlessly, obediently hammered him into the floor.

To the last breath, to bloody streaks, to aches in the whole body and a broken voice. Gintoki could only sigh, afterwards wiping the remains of sperm from his belly, and promise himself that he would no longer stick to male omegas, no matter how the demon howled. _He was an S, damn it!_ But his alpha once again in his life stubbornly turned in the wrong direction.

After the war, having found a new job for himself, Gintoki confidently decided that enough is enough and he’s done with a half-assed relationships. Irritation slowly accumulated and threatened to break the metaphorical "cup of patience". In addition, his rutting cycle hasn't stabilized and therefore a couple of days in two months he had to, to the joy of the old woman, take any part-time job and curry any favor until exhaustion takes over, otherwise Shiroyasha threatened to break off the chain and go on a spree, which usually ended with a meat grinder of everything alive that looked wrongly in his direction.  
And everything went on as usual. He even managed to start a small family. The old wounds slowly healed - at last he was able to breathe easily again.  
But then, like a young fan who suddenly ran onto the stage to hug Justin Bieber, He appeared, and tipped the already shaky scales of Gintoki's soul. All he needed was a arrogant glance - _never forgave Gintoki his loss_ \- and a bitingly thrown "perm idiot", so that Shiroyasha inside unpleasantly scratched his claws on the bars and happily wagged his tail, trying to pass the leash to the new master. Gintoki managed to held out for the time being, skillfully baiting demon back into it's cage, but shamefully lost on all fronts.

But in fact, it was all Pedoro’s fault. That fucking amazing cop from the best movie of all time! Gintoki was very lucky then, which hadn’t happened for a long time: on the premiere day of the long-awaited crossover "My Neighbor Pedoro and Yakuza vs the Alien", he suddenly had money - _no, damn baba, rent can wait!_ \- and, having successfully wagged his tongue, he managed to get two tickets for the evening. The last, by the way. _What kind of NEET’s are watching such stupid films? Have they got nothing better to do?!_ The only question left was: who should he go with?  
Ketsuno Ana was unavailable - Gedomaru explained this very politely and explenatory. Explained a couple of times with a club to the head, just to be sure.  
Shinpachi was no longer an option, since he hadn’t spoken to Gintoki for the second day. Well, big deal!, in a state of utter drunkenness, he accidentally crushed a CD with Otsu-chan hits, where she sang "chome" not three times, but four. Well, big deal, wiped his butt with hers poster. Shinpachi himself is to blame for ignoring his duties of a chosen housewife and not bothering to clean up the house and buy more toilet paper.

As of Kagura, Gintoki himself was offended. A petty glutton - _what rare kind of idiot raised her ?!_ \- dared to declare that: _“only complete madaos and pedophiles want to watch such children's movies. And the most obvious pedophile - Pedoro – should’ve been sued a long time ago”._  
From around the corner, shouting enthusiastically: “Gin-san, man you're lucky! We're friends, remember? Best friends actually! ”, sensing a freebie and waving his hand in embarrassment, was barreling Hasegawa. Gintoki thought for a second and disappeared in the opposite corner: he’s not madao to go to the cinema with the true Madao.  
For a moment, the thought slipped through to invite one of the ladies from his harem, but the incinerating gaze of the Gorilla, with purple bruises under both eyes, from the trashcan on the opposite street, reminded him, that these women themselves could pass for the yakuza and in case of a wrong word or body movement, he faces the prospect of missing some of his teeth and bones.  
Going alone wasn’t an option either: his personal stalker breathed into the back of his head with no remorse and excitedly listed how many times and in what positions Gintoki would “slay her alien”, and also raved about a new, original way of using the armrests of movie chairs.

And then he had a moment of enlightenment: after all, in his circle of acquaintances there was one Madao, who also loved these films! Didn't just love: back then they crossed paths because of Hijikata's stalker habits, and Gintoki had the enjoyment of seeing his enemy sob like the tortured alcoholic's wife, when her favorite snotty drama ended - _What do you mean Gin-san was sobbing as well? Gin-sans’ eyes just got sweaty!_ Surely, Hijikata hadn’t had time to buy ticket, with his round-the-clock patrols. Also, there will be no nagging over the ear if they manage not to look at each other.  
The plan initially seemed to Gintoki to be a failure: after all, he and Hijikata, could communicate civilly only when they were wasted or when they were fleeing ghosts at a funeral. But, to his great surprise, he, smoothly grabbing running Hijikata by the hem of his jacket and roughly shouting “Let's go!”, poked the unfortunate ticket right into other's face, Hijikata suddenly agreed. Though, afterwards his head ached mercilessly and ribs, adorned by bruises in a familiar shape of boots, painfully cracked - _well, how was Gintoki supposed to know, that he was chasing another Joey rebel?_

Suprisingly, the trip to the movie went pretty well and even without a hitch, except for the damaged covers of the front seats and the head of some balding old man in a wig, when Hijikata decided to pour the popcorn with mayonnaise. After that, it became very strange when they wandered together around Kabuki-cho and discussed, how cleverly Pedoro saved Yuki-chan by only his underwear, and then ate some ramen to the bream on the edge of pucking their guts out, drank good sake at the expense of Hijikata, and went home - for the first time, without broken noses and bloody bruises under eyes. Gintoki then thought: _“Are? What was that? Was it, in some twisted way ... a date?"_ But it was disgusting to think of such thing, and all the unnapropriate thoughts were instantly swept out of his head, when he remembered how Hijikata mixed shochu with mayonnaise, claiming that it was his trademark Long Island.

Later, Gintoki seriously thought about cockroaches in Hijikata’s head: Otae kindly, having punched him in the face only twice, asked Gin-san to help with cleaning of the dojo, where during a lunch break, not very suddenly, Gorilla showed up, and word for word, bragged about how his dutiful Vice chief, not so long ago, got himself a day off and with the help of threats of seppuku, forced the unfortunate Yamazaki to get a ticket to the ill-fated film even before the premiere.  
And after all, he spat on money and a personal seat in the middle of the hall - Gintoki got tickets at the very end of the left edge - and agreed to go with him!  
A couple of days later, Hijikata himself intercepted Gintoki at the entrance to Otose's bar and, to the sly Kaguras giggles - her loud: _"Baba, Gin-chan gave me his lunch - he has a date!", Gintoki chose to ignore_ \- and dragged him to the Shinsengumi training dojo.  
The fight was long and exhausting: Hijikata, in spite of the heat and lack of sleep, was twirling, deftly throwing lunges and side sweeps, hitted with all his might, not giving a time to catch a breath. A lot of time has passed since their last skirmish - knowing the Vice chief, he trained day and night. Gintoki was pretty tired and morally exhausted, but continued to hold a frantic pressure on only alpha instincts, until suddenly Hijikata, deftly ducking under his arm, bit him on the scruff of the neck and knocked him down, while Gintoki tried to suppress his own astonishment and return his face the trademark look of dead fish . Hijikata then smiled for the first time - not as usual with an demonic grin or raised the corner of his lips in mockery, but smiled. Gintoki was knocked down by this attack worse than a bite, and therefore he missed the moment when they found themselves buying cheap beer from a stall and then collapsed on the couch in Yorozuya, where they watched reran of the "Lady's 4" and, who knows why, laughed so loudly, that Katerin showed up and expressed her wish to join - the party then ended super quickly.

And then Gintoki began to wonder and resigned himself to the inevitable, to which fanfiction led: Hijikata, although being a jerk, wasn’t a complete asshole. Plus, he had pretty face and his raven hair - always perfectly even, very soft in appearance – beautifully contrasted with mesmerizing blue eyes. And their interests coincided with an enviable constancy - Sorachi for a reason was going to, but thought better of it in time, make Hijikata the main character.

Surprisingly, they didn’t come to sex immediately, although the spark between them was brighter than the Terminal lights. On that unfortunate day, Gintoki was in rut for the third day. He tried to distract himself as best as he could, even managed to win three hundred yen in pachinko - the demon was silent. But the euphoria quickly faded away, when he woke up on his knees, througly rimming with taste and vulgar smacking lips no one other than a demonic Vice-chief himself, somewhere in a dark alley that smelled of waste and then puke of drunkards, right around the corner of the izakaya where he, in fact, earlier stopped to get drunk to the point of unconsciousness. Mission has been successfull: where did Hijikata came from, the memory helpfully decided to hide from him, but clearly suggested that he had invited Hijikata himself. Rather, Shiroyasha, sensing his chosen prey, immediately dug into it with his fangs, somehow managed to get him hammered and left Gintoki to clean up the consequences. Gintoki, first time in his life, thought about a psychotherapy session.  
_“What kind of behavior is that, tax thief? Pleasing dubious people such as myself in the dark alleys? "_ \- Gintoki thought in amazement and hurried to step back in order to escape far away (preferably to another galaxy), but froze, as soon as he heard the unusual quiet whining and looked up: Hijikata, a cop to the bone and brain, stubbornly gripping the handle of Muramasha, with the clear struggle on his face, and wrinkling his eyebrows in the manner of universal bitterness, was bending his lower back and leaned on Gintoki's tongue like a skillful whore, which can’t be found even in Yoshiwara.  
Hijikata smelled of ink, iron and, surrendering to the pressure of caresses, making its way through the layers of the blocker, finally emerged that very soft smell peculiar to omegas - a fresh lilac, that doensn’t suit his person.  
_“Ah yes, he's an omega. Spiteful, arrogant, annoying right to the core, but an omega, "_ \- for the first time since the beginning of their so called friendship, realized Gintoki.  
Tasted Hijikata unexpectedly sweet, with hints of something fruity - Gintoki, watching as Hijikata, damn pervert, poured white filth in his coffee, was sure, that instead of slick the other is sure to be leaking greasy mayonnaise. From the very thought, Gintoki's stomach twisted disgustingly and legs begged him to rush to the restroom. He instantly felt sick.

The fingers in his hair roughly squeezed the silvery curls and didn’t allow him to move away, and Gintoki's consciousness again faded away and he woke up already standing, passionately licking someone else's mouth and pushing his tongue almost to the tonsils, while a calloused hand perfectly pumped his dick, going down to the very knot, and he himself, completely distraught, fucked Hijikata with his fingers - so skillfully, that the omega moaned rasply on one note, and slick continuously flowed down his trembling thighs, soiling hastily lowered pants.  
After awkward hookup, which was difficult to call a hookup - neither of them had the habit of carrying condoms, and therefore, fortunately, it did not come to a big deal - they awkwardly said their goodbyes. More precisely, Gintoki said goodbye, throwing a simple one into the trail of the retreating back of the newly enraged Vice-chief: _“Well, see you later or something, Oogushi-kun. Look, don't bump into the wall on your way home - you're hammered as fuck. And who from Bakufu is to blame for recruiting such fools? "_  
But at home, falling heavily on the futon, Shiroyasha again touched himself between his legs and with a deep rumble from his chest licked the remains of other's slick from his fingers, while Gintoki thought about how he managed to loosen the leash again; about how he got sick of all this, and about twenty ways to fuck Hijikata with his bokken literally and figuratively, if only Hijikata would stop slowly, but surely occupying the same area in his head and heart that was closed from everyone and rightfully belonged only to Shuoyou- sensei.  
Gintoki planned to no longer interact with Hijikata and all Shinsengumi in particular, hoping that inappropriate thoughts were just fleeting delusions caused by the euphoria of orgasm.

Hijikata, ignoring the fragile state of mind on the verge of breaking of the main character - _Mayora-samurai, without me, the anime will be closed, you stupid mayonnaise head!_ \- again found Gintoki in their favorite izakaya. His stalker habits - _And this is exactly what they were. No one can escape the charm of the magnificent Gin-san so easily!_ \- he skillfully passed off for a sudden thirst for a snack during a boring patrol. They then had a big fight, who remembers why. Or because Gintoki spat in "Hijikata Special" in revenge for insulting his famous perm - _fools who style their hair with mayonnaise and Mayoratti constantly straightens their bangs do not understand the suffering of perm-haired people!_  
They for a long time exhaustingly rolled each other on the floor and exchanged sluggish blows, until Hijikata suddenly shrank all over, grabbed ahold of his yukata, got very close to his face - so that their noses almost touched - but hastily turned away and mumbled: "You want to... ? ".  
Gintoki should have pretended to be an idiot, put on his trademark dead fish look and let out his stupid: “Haaaa? What? "  
Gintoki should've gotten outraged, hit harder and shout something along the lines of: "You hit your head, yeah, Oogushi-kun? I won't pay the fine, so call the Hollow inside of you and let him put your brains in place, you damn cop!" Gintoki should've knocked off his arrogance by a simple, but unpleasant lie: “Do you realize, that you fucked Shiroyasha? Ah, this is me? No, I, of course, but not really. The demon wants you, but I don't. Accept it, ikemen, not all dicks get hard only by blue eyes and pretty faces.” But instead, the lips themselves formed a tube and squeezed out a pitiful:“I want.”  
Sex then was quick, sharp, hot to the point of impossibility and unbearably exhausting. But after that, looking devastatedly at the peeling ceiling of a cheap love hotel and barely touching the chilled side of the futon with his fingers - Hijikata, without even glancing in his direction, hurried away immediately after - Gintoki felt hollow again.

Gintoki wanted to stop, but it didn't work out. In other times, it became completely unbearable: their cycles, as if finding a suitable partner, synchronized, and now Gintoki constantly sensed the familiar muffled scent of lilacs. On himself, on his kids, on strangers; in cheesy eateries, in artsy houses and second-rate pubs. It seemed that the scent had eaten itself under his skin, which significantly complicated already difficult life of the protagonist - another explanation why his dick refused to get a hard on for, frankly inviting - a leg gallantly peeking out of the slit of a kimono, and big, soft boobs over a weakened belt of Tsukuyo, he hadn’t found.  
On the other hand, he got a proper boner every time he had a pleasure of seeing in the distance a familiar shape of undeniably male, but omega-rounded ass covered by black patch of uniform. Gintoki still remembered with shame how suddenly, in the middle of the night, he felt an unbearable itch and, driven only by instincts, lurked out of Yorozuya to the irritated hiss of sleepy Kagura, and crept into the Shinsengumi barracks. Like an adolescent, he jumped over the wall and ran on only on enthusiasm straight to Hijikata's room. In the Vice-chief's rooms lights were off, but Gintoki knew - he’s waiting. The shoji easily parted to the sides. As easily as in an inviting gesture Hijikata spread his knees.  
He allowed Gintoki to stay until morning wake up, but ordered him not to show up again, threatening with seppuku. Sogo, conducting his next ritual to kill Hijikata, seeing Gintoki departing, just sadistically winked, imitating an indecent gesture with his fingers.

It became absolutely unbearable ,when Hijikata unexpectedly threw a pack of sweets right in his face, which they allegedly confiscated from illegal amanto and: "It would be better if Gintoki died of diabetes as soon as possible, than they would gather dust, taking up precious shelf space in the storage room of evidences."  
It got really bad when, during the next argument, they pressed their foreheads and noses as usual not socially acceptably close and, accidentally jerking his head, Gintoki smeared his lips on other's cheek. He then, surprisingly, didn’t vomit, and Hijikata became quiet and blushed, like a virgin, who saw dick for the first time.

Just one day Gintoki forgot himself and came to his senses snarling at Sogo, who very successfully aimed at Hijikatu with his bazooka, while the Vice-chief dealt with the raging amanto - _surprised and interrogative: "Danna?" still lingered in the back of his mind._  
Just one day, he realized that Hijikata's eyes were dark blue and sparkled with untamed anger - his whole being clear as ever. But there was a rare moments when, at the peak of orgasm or when he was able to spark other's interest, they became completely transparent and bright, like a summer sky. For just a moment, something unfamiliar, soft, slipped past the usual irritation. He could have said "gentle", but such a word did not fit the tongue at all when he thought of Hijikata. No, that was it, something else - mutual understanding and trust. The one that, despite the eternal arguments and clashes, didn’t prevent them from going back to back into battle. And that was enough, but at the same time it wasn’t.

The demon returned, growled, grabbed the sinewy thighs with his hands - harder, to the large red hand prints and violet bruises - pulled him to his chest, put his heels on the floor and started to move as if he was crazy bull being forced to breed. Omega above him sucked in air with a whistle and almost fell forward, barely managing to catch himself by putting an arm onto his alpha's chest. But, unfortunately, he no longer made a sound. His face again returned the same mask of indifference, and sparks of constant irritation flashed in his eyes - only accelerated breathing and body, swaying under the pressure of strong jolts. But the omega didn’t jumped off and even allowed to quickly touch the edges of the wet, convulsively squeezing around the dick, hole.  
Hijikata's long fingers slid slowly over his face, removing the wet strands from his forehead. Continued their way down, lightly stroking eyelashes, and then drew a path from the bridge of the nose to the notch under; went down to the lips, lifted the top one and pressed on the elongated fangs.  
Gintoki wouldn’t have allowed this to anyone else - the memories of the past were too fresh.  
An unprecedented pleasure pierced from the top of the head to the toes and Shiroyasha, quickly swapping his tongue at the pads, bared his teeth, finally seizing control and starting a frantic chase. Not love, not sex - the most primitive mating, until dick squeezes someone else's prostate and reaches the very uterus; until the knot swells, and omega above him screams on one note and they merge together in endless ecstasy. Slick flowed down the pubes and it became really easy to move: it was squelching inside and occasionally made a nasty, chomping sound - Shiroyasha rumbled from his stomach.  
But then his face became hot, but not from the proximity of their bodies and taken fast pace, but from the searing pain, as if touched by a quick sting of a wasp, on the cheek. He blinked in surprise, stopping his movement, but only out of the corner of his eye noticed the hand raised again to strike, and did not manage to dodge. Head shook to the side, and he felt in his mouth hints of metal from the accidentally bitten tongue, mixed with the saliva - Hijikata could sometimes, without much struggle, slap him to sparks in front of his eyes. This unexpectedly helped: he shook, as if he had plunged headlong into a whirlpool and suddenly emerged, filling his lungs with the necessary air, the fog in his head dissipated, and his hands finally unclenched his numb fingers from a tight grip on other's hips. Gintoki let out a sigh of relief, regaining control.

\- "Calmed down, eh, Yorozuya?" - Hissed Hijikata. He cackled like a sparrow, and out of the corner of his eye checked the katana at his side, always ready to restrain his alpha. “I warned you to keep it to yourself. Should I bind you or what? Tchh, animal”.

\- “Don't call me that,” Gintoki muttered already upset. His heart ached unpleasantly - he had already heard such an insult in his "past" life, but unlike the last time, when his mind was flooded with uncontrolled rage and anger, he felt hurt and remorse.

-“How else should I call you, you perm- head?” - Roughly, but without the usual irritation in his voice, responded Hijikata . He looked at Gintoki with an unreadable look and without getting up,reached out to the side for the uniform, which was left lovingly near the futon. Lighter clicked loudly and the room was filled with the strong smell of tobacco. -“All of you,alphas, are horny bastards. That’s how you live - just let us swing our fists and stick it in someone".

Gintoki stared in fascination at how thin lips tightly squeeze the tip of a threatening to fall cigarette - but never falling out, because Hijikata mastered a special anime technique not to drop his "cancer sticks”, even when he screamed his throat raw - and nodded obediently until the omega again leaned back on Gintoki’s knees, squeezed his sides tighter with strong legs and painfully slowly moved his hips in a circle – slightly, just to tease. Something alien and long forgotten rolled over again.

\- "Why are you, haaa, masking your scent? Everyone already knows that you're a bitc ..", - the bright light of a cigarette hovered dangerously close to his nipple and therefore Gintoki hurried to fix his mistake: - "Omegaaa".

\- "Are you really an idiot? Shinsengumi are all fucking alphas. They won't be able to think clearly".  
Hijikata laughed at the top of his voice as if he had just told a very indecent, but a really funny joke. Truth is, he always laughed when there was a chance to spit bile and poison in the direction of the alphas. This was all he was - evil, tough and despising the universal animal nature. Desping himself and the weakness of his own body.  
Gintoki could understand why Hijikata was so thorny ... no, rather bitchy, not only biologically, but also in his temper.

After spending a couple of days in his body during the infamous soul-switch arc, he was lucky to end up right during the heat period. His head ached mercilessly, nipples were all swollen and unpleasantly rubbed against the uniform and his hole kept pulsing, pouring slick on the fresh pad that has been replaced less than an hour ago. In addition, as if by agreement, the stalker-Gorilla was constantly spinning around with his boring howls about the female gorilla "dearest Otae-san", along with the inadequate sadist Sofa-kun (Sogo, danna, Sogo) and Jimmy. It seemed, that without the constant supervision of the Vice-chief, the work in Shinsengumi, which these freeloaders and tax-thiefs were already doing through the ass, came to naught, and therefore everyone considered it in his duty to thoroughly fuck Gintoki's brains out over the most stupid little things.  
Gintoki wondered how Hijikata managed to endure it and didn’t kill a couple of his subordinates in the first days of meeting. At first it seemed, that all of the stress of Vice-chief was kept in check by the round shinsen: Hijikata, apparently, had a personal slave-assistant , whom Gintoki almost killed in a confrontation with the _"whites, parodying villains from the Matrix"_ , whose name he couldn’t remember, carried away by unimaginably big anime eyes ... If he was a girl, their ratings would've skyrocketed thanks to all the perverts. But he turned out to be extremely annoying, and brought Gintoki to the state of "ora-ora-ora" and banging his head against the wall in the shortest possible time, breaking Soichiro-kun's record by two whole minutes. _Don't they have any sort of casting in Shinsen's to shoo away complete idiots and freakes?!_  
Back in his body, Gintoki only sympathetically squeezed the other's shoulder and gifted to Hijikata several packs of highly absorbent pads. Hijikata, the bastard, didn’t appreciate the gift and immediately pounced with fists and tried to shove one of the packages right down his throat and ass.

And yet, no matter how Hijikata bitched and cursed him with the last words, that could twist the ears of the mother of the host Kyoshiro, Gintoki knew that he can relay on Hijikata no matter what, and behind him there always would be a loyal support in the form of an angry, insatiable demon. The same as himself.

In a sudden impulse, Gintoki stretched out his hands, and, clasping other's face, stroked his cheekbones, pulled his wet hair behind his ears and gasped when Hijikata exhaled acrid smoke through his nose, simultaneously extinguishing a cigarette in an ashtray, and flushed crimson red definitely not from sex, closed his eyelids and caught with his tongue the pads of Gintoki’s fingers. At first, he gave them shy kitty licks in uncertainly as a test, and then, with greedy enthusiasm, sucked them fully into his mouth, as if they had been smeared with mayonnaise. Gintoki realized what that he had not noticed, that he was mistaken - the demon's cage had been locked long time ago. This is not Shiroyasha – never was, and never will be again.  
Gintoki could not resist: he immediately pulled out his fingers, hugged pissed off Hijikata and slowly moved his lips along his neck, smearing the blood, going down - to the very place, where decent alphas put their marks. The strong back under his arm tensed and a sharp breath was heard right over his ear: omega was afraid, omega didn’t want that, omega hated all alphas, but didn’t break free, because only one still managed to break the armor and penetrate into his very nature, taking his place as a particle of single whole.  
_No, can't now._ Hijikata belonged only to Shinsengumi, while Gintoki didn’t belong to anyone, but at the same time - to everyone. There was too much hanging on their shoulders. Too many things required attention. But after that, when only names and distant, forgotten images of unknown heroes remain of them - then come what may.

\- "Hiji .. ",- no, not that, - Toshirou. My Toshi. I'll tell you in a couple of years ... and then I'll ask.

\- "You think you’ll manage?" - Hijikata chuckled with an open grin in his voice. And then he smiled, almost weightlessly touched Gintoki’s lips with his own and whispered: - "And I will answer. Always".


End file.
